Charismo Collins
Charismo Collins is a half-elf actor, musician, noble, and bard. Famous throughout the realm, he has a sense of boredom with his life and seeks out adventure. History Pre-Show Charismo has led an impressive career throughout his life. His first ever acting role was as an albino alligator. Over the years, and possibly as a result of his family, he amassed a considerable fortune to go along with his prestigious worldwide fame. The Search for the Tops Due to the variety of performing skills he was known for, Charismo made a good choice for a judge at the Search for the Tops talent competition held at the Crystal Palace. He and his fellow judges narrowed down the competition to three finalists: The Tooting Oompahs, Crotch, and Booty and the Hofish. Though not a judge of the finale, he was present when Booty and the Hofish, despite the efforts of Crotch, won the competition and brought down the house. The judging panel were also present the next day at a large feast held in honor of the winners. The Neverglades At an unknown point in his career, Charismo grew bored of the celebrity life and craved adventure. Through unknown means he connected with academic treasure hunter Perigrindr Shook, who needed funding for an expedition to look for a lost temple in the Neverglades. Charismo agreed to fund it, so long as he could join the quest. These funds helped to pay for a paladin, Agrias Lunnette, and a ranger, Grady Reineke, to accompany them. Agrias would become enamored of Charismo's glamour and try to emulate him at every chance. He also hired them a ride on Captain Hepburn's boat. The captain was unsure Charismo was fit for the expedition, as he had brought eighty-three pairs of shoes. On the journey, he regaled his companions with song, before befriending an albino alligator that tried to attack them. Charismo's theatrical skills came in handy as he routinely let loose with vicious mockery against swamp and mud golems they encountered. Upon finding the temple, they found evidence of a cult who had amassed great wealth. As this was something close to his own heart, he decided to follow along with his companions and try to join the cult to learn its secrets. Proving himself more than a pretty face, he managed athletic feats to complete an obstacle course as one of the trials to gain admittance to the cult. Despite being disappointingly labeled an 'autumn', Charismo was approved to join and shown to the vault. There they were supposed to make a sacrifice. First, Charismo looted a golden dragon lighter, so he could light another cigarette, then he left behind one of his pairs of shoes. By making a sacrifice that was accepted by the temple's patron, Calgon, Charismo succumbed to the fate of all cult members: Being turned into a cat. After fleeing the temple with his party members, he hesitated on the idea of looking for a cure for the condition, at least until he fully explored what he could learn as an actor from the experience. Future Adventures When the group arrived at the College of Wizardry seeking help with the cat curses, Charismo broke away from the others and vanished through a portal to the Fey Wilde. There he encountered and enchanted by Titania's own cat, Mr Mistopholes, into a giant cat creature, who was eventually forced to battle his former companions when they came looking for the fey cat. After the fight, Charismo was returned to his previous cat form and given the same chance to work for Titania in exchange for her helping to remove the cat curse. Behind the Queens * Charismo Collins was played by comedian Bryan Safi, known for his podcast, Throwing Shade. * This character, and the adventure in the Neverglades, was created for a charity live stream on Twitch in November 2017, before the start of the podcast, but after the first two Queens of Adventure liveshows. Charismo made an unnamed cameo in the third live show. This makes him the only character from the Neverglades adventure to cross over into the regular Queens of Adventure story. Category:Characters Category:Half-Elfs Category:Bards Category:Extra-Life Player Characters